megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Xi Wangmu
Xi Wangmu, also known as Seioubo (セイオウボ), is a recurring demon in the series. History Xi Wangmu (Queen Mother of the West) or Seioubo in Japan, is an ancient Chinese goddess, also known in Japan and Korea. She had a human form with a leopard's tail, tiger's teeth, and wore a jade tiara. She had three azure birds in her charge that tended to her needs by bringing her food and nourishment. In early Chinese mythology, she was the goddess of diseases, calamities, and slaughter. She would later gain immortality and enlightenment through cultivating the Dao and became one of the highest deities worshipped in the Taoist pantheon. She took her throne on Mount Kunlun and became the goddess of immortality guarding the Taozi (Peaches of Immortality). Numerous rulers throughout China have legends and folklore attributed to them on how they went to her hoping to learn the secrets of immortality only to fail in the end. The most famous of which is King Mu of the Zhou Dynasty, whom she took in as a pupil and lover for a short period of time, but like all the others King Mu was unable to gain immortality. She would reach the height of her popularity during the Tang Dynasty where numerous cults centered around her sprung up and she became the subject of many literary works. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Lady Race, Boss *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Lady Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Empress Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Empress Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Empress Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jiboshin Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A foreign demon who is the self-proclaimed Empress of Ikebukuro who had placed a barrier around it, as well as setting up her own Domain. She devours the humans of the city even though she finds their taste lacking, and leads a large group of foreign demons. Her body is near invulnerable to all attacks, only dealing one damage each to her. She finds the Ring of Gaea members to be simpleminded when they attack her, and devoured them all, though she enjoys how feisty Kaga is when compared to others. However, by devouring them she unwittingly leads to her defeat as the Gaea members are too much for her and attack her from the inside, weakening her enough to be defeated. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Xi Wangmu is necessary in order to fuse Zeed into the Hero Huang Di. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''As a Boss'' |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Bind, Panic, Sleep Sick / Null: Lost, Poison |Turnicon= 3 |Skill1= Orchard Guardian |Effect1= Increases all stats |Skill2= Queen's Feast |Effect2= Almighty attack. |Skill3= Maziodyne |Effect3= Heavy Elec attack, all enemies |Skill4= Megaton Press |Effect4= Medium Phys attack, High crit rate/low hit rate, all enemies }} Summonable ally ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Gallery seioubo.png|Seioubo as seen un Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Empress Arcana Category:Lady Race Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Korean Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV